


LOVESICK | DRACO & HARRY

by poisonivys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Bisexual Harry Potter, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Muggle Harry Potter, Partying, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivys/pseuds/poisonivys
Summary: This is a Drarry / Draco x Harry fanfiction and is a modern-muggle college AU. There won't be any wizardry in this fanfic!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. one. beginning

High school was one thing, but college was another. Being a young adult, becoming independent as a person and financially. Being responsible, it takes a lot. And it’s something Harry wasn’t very prepared for. Living with his Aunt and Uncle, Vernon and Petunia and his brat of a Cousin Dudley, wasn’t much of a joy for him and in a way, he was quite relieved to go off to college. He reminisced about his childhood and his high school years, and how it all went by too fast. What broke his heart was that he wished his parents would have seen their son grow into a young man, but deep down he knew that they were looking down on him. They’re watching the man he’s become.

Harry sat on the step on his porch, fiddling with his car keys as he remained deep in his thoughts. He gazed at his neighbourhood, the neighbourhood that he’d only see during his college break. Aunt Petunia opened the front door, joining the brunette boy. She was quiet for a few seconds, and then breathed in as she fiddled with a golden necklace between her fingers.

“Your mother would be proud,” She clasped her lips. Harry averted his gaze to her, his eyes falling on the necklace that she held. “I know I wasn’t far too close with my sister, but that’s something I know for a fact.” Harry never really opened up to his Aunt, and neither did she. He remained quiet and let her go on. Petunia gently took Harry’s hand, placing the necklace in his palm. “This was a necklace Lily gave me when we were only teenagers. My mother had bought it for her birthday, and that night she passed to me,” Petunia smiled to herself. “She said, do not tell mother, I want you to have it,” A soft smile crept onto Harry’s lips as he listened to her. “I think she’d want you to have it now,” She looked at Harry who held onto the necklace.

“Thank you, Aunt Petunia.” She got up, gently brushing the sides of her knitted skirt.

“You be careful out there, young man,” Harry nodded, it isn’t something he’s ever done, but he wanted to in this moment. Harry stepped forward, embracing her into a hug. She closed her eyes, holding him and then pulling away. Dudley and Uncle Vernon stepped outside, watching Harry.

“Good luck Potter,” Vernon spoke, a small smile on his face.

“Bye Harry,” Dudley said. Harry shot them a nod and began to walk to his car.

“Goodbye, I will visit on my break,” Harry spoke out before he stepped in his car and shut the door, leaving his neighbourhood.

**-**

Arriving at the college that was about an hour and a bit away from his home, Harry found a spot and parked his car. He turned his key, analysing the very large building before his eyes. “Hogwarts College” it read in bold letters. The building was beautiful, and it had a vintage look to it. Harry breathed in, opening the door and grabbing his suitcase and extra bags. The parking lot was filled with cars and there were students walking around, chatting and standing near the building. He walked in the building, receiving a few glances from students. The ceilings were far too tall, and the rooms were gigantic which made Harry even more excited to see the dormitories.

“Blimey… it’s beautiful ain’t it,” A voice spoke. Harry turned to his side to see a boy with bright coral hair. It was honestly hard to miss the boy. Harry parted his lips to speak, “Oh, I’m Ron Weasley,” The boy introduced himself before Harry could talk, reaching his hand out.

“I’m Harry Potter,” He lightly grinned, gently shaking Ron’s hand.

“It’s enormous,” Ron breathed, his gaze rapidly averting to every corner of the school.

“It is. How far do you live from here?” Harry asked.

“About forty minutes away,’ Ron answered, his attention falling off Harry. A girl with light hazelnut locks that ended just above her shoulders waited in the front of a line. She wore a button up shirt under a washed-out denim jacket with black jeans and converse shoes. “Take a look at that one,” Ron sighed.

“You can’t even see her face,” Harry cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I know she’s beautiful, I can feel it.”

“Okay anyway, we have to line up because we have to collect our dorm number, roommate and door key,” Harry explained as the two joined the long line.

“I hope we get paired together,” Ron looked at Harry. Harry had just met Ron, but he liked his energy.

“I hope so too.”

“So tell me about yourself, Harry. What are your interests?’ Ron asked, making a conversation as he eyed the long line that awaited.

“Well, I like books, science, sport and many other things,” Harry answered, “and you?”

“Eating and sleeping I guess?” Ron chuckled and so did Harry. “Did you hear about the sorting house thing?” Ron asked Harry who had a look of confusion washed on his face. “My father read that we get put into houses, kinda like high school.”

“Oh, yes I was confused for a second but yeah I read about that, don’t they base it off your personality traits and all?” Harry said. “I remember we had to give a detailed description of our traits and what not in our college application.”

“Yeah, I’m guessing that’s it. I’m not sure what the best house is but I hope we’re in it.” Ron paused for a bit, fiddling with the zip of his jacket. “If I’m going to be honest, I miss my family… I mean I know all my siblings are also here but my mother and father.”

“I did see twins with red hair… they’re your brothers?”

“Yes,” Ron muttered, rolling his eyes.

Harry gave him a soft smile. “Yeah, I miss my mother and father as well.”

An old man who was formally dressed up with a suit stood before all the students and the hall went quiet. He had a long beard and long hair that rested on his chest in the colour of ash. “Students, may I all welcome you to the college of Hogwarts,” He announced, receiving an applause from everyone. Many other professors stood beside him, eyeing the audience. “I am Professor Dumbledore, and may you all be introduced to your professor’s when you attend your classes. This may be confronting, that I do understand but it is also a new chapter.”

“We’re next in line,” Ron whispered to Harry as the professor shot him a stern look. Ron swallowed, giving all his attention to the old man.

“I know it has been a process to get everyone in their dormitories, so after this is done you will be treated with a large feast in the main hall.” Ron’s face lit up, and he was going to speak again but then he remembered he’d better not. “The sorting house ceremony will commence later in the day. May you all continue,” Professor Dumbledore finished, walking away.

Harry and Ron stepped up, grabbing their key and number. They searched for their names, and beside their names had the same room number. “Yes!” Ron exclaimed as Harry chuckled and the two clapped their hands together. A few students glared at the pair, but Ron and Harry didn’t care.

They rushed up the many flights of stairs to get to their room. “I can’t wait for the feast,” He turned to Harry, jogging backwards. “Like, how much food is there even gonna b-“ Ron bumped into another boy, his body jolting back.

The boy was startled, and he didn’t look happy. “Watch where you walk,” He sneered, brushing his black turtleneck. He was tall and lanky, and he had platinum blonde hair that slightly fell in front of his face. His hair wasn’t much different to the colour of his skin, pale and faded.

“Sorry mate,” Ron said, receiving a look of disgust from the boy. His gaze fell on Harry, and his expression softened. Harry and Ron gave each other a look as they watched the boy walk past.

“Holy shit… that one isn’t happy,” Ron chuckled as Harry shook his head with a grin. His first day was already interesting. The college he goes to is the size of a castle, he made a friend already and he had a not so pleasant encounter which all just made him even more excited for the days ahead.


	2. two. fury

Later that day, the students of Hogwarts gathered in the Great Hall and sat at the tables as they prepared themselves for the Sorting ceremony. “Students, I am Professor McGonagall, I gather you to the Sorting ceremony of Hogwarts college,” An old lady announced, her ash hair pulled back into a neat bun as she spoke, gripping four envelopes. Harry was nervous, and he hoped to God that he was going to be in the same house as Ron. “May I present to you the first house, full of bravery and courage… Gryffindor,” She paused for a moment, “Ron Weasley,” She announced. Ron stood up from his seat with a large smile on his lips, rushing to grab his uniform.

“Hermione Granger,” The Professor added, watching the young woman make her way to the front. The ginger haired boy watched her, his eyes dazed as he remembered her from earlier. She glanced at him with clasped lips, collecting her uniform.

“She’s in our house mate, that’s the girl,” Ron nudged Harry in the arm. “She’s beautiful,” His words were slurred as he watched Hermione sit across them.

“Hello,” She softly greeted the two.

“Hi, I’m Ron Weasley,” Ron spoke too fast, swallowing hard as Harry eyed him.

“Harry Potter.”

“Nice to meet you both,” She gave them a bright smile.

“Hermione Granger is a very pretty name… very nice,” Ron nodded, smiling with a clenched jaw. Hermione wore a look of confusion, following with a low chuckle.

“Harry Potter,” Professor McGonagall read from the paper, and Ron jolted from his seat.

“Fuck yes,” He mumbled as a wide-eyed Hermione sat before him. Harry’s face lit up and he made his way toward the Professor. He joined Ron and Hermione who were grinning, and Ron playfully punched his arm, chuckling at the end. McGonagall continued to call out the Gryffindor students, moving onto the next houses, and lastly Slytherin.

“Moving onto Slytherin, those who are ambitious and cunning,” McGonagall finished, watching the remaining students who weren’t in their house uniform yet. “Pansy Parkinson.” A brunette-haired girl shot up, walking to the front.

“Looks like a bitch,” Ron muttered.

“Ron, that’s not really nice,” Hermione shot back at him.

“What? She’s friends with that Malfoy guy,” He snapped back at Hermione. Harry watched Pansy, staring at the smug look painted on her face as she grabbed her uniform.

“Draco Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall added. The white-haired student got up, his hands in his pockets.

“Look at the way he bloody walks,” Ron sneered, “cocky bastard.” The rest of Slytherin was called up, and at the end all the Hogwarts students were sitting at their arranged tables, representing their house colours.

“Students, in ten minutes you will be appointed to your first class at Hogwarts college. Make yourselves comfortable and familiar within these walls, and may you focus on your education, but also enjoy yourselves,” The old woman concluded. “You are dismissed.”

Everyone got up, meeting with their friends, walking around the college and returning to their dorms before class starts. “So, who’s your roommate?” Ron asked Hermione as the three walked.

“Lavender Brown,” The Gryffindor student replied, “She’s a bit of a chatterbox… but she’s fun,” Hermione said. “She’s helped me plenty, she’s very beautiful.”

“Huh,” Ron nodded, “Alright well, Harry and I are going to head to our lockers and grab our stuff.”

“Well, can’t I come?” Hermione asked.

“Of course, I just didn’t know if you wanted to.” The two continued to chatter, and Harry watched Draco, Professor Dumbledore and a tall man with white long hair speak amongst themselves. He assumed the man was Draco’s father, azure eyes, pale skin and white hair. They got to their lockers, opening their locks and grabbing their books for their first class.

“I quite actually like the uniform,” Hermione spoke, fixing her black skirt and her red sweater, matching with her striped scarf which had the Gryffindor colours.

“Don’t you find it odd though that we have to wear uniform in a college?” Ron questioned.

“Some colleges do that, Ron,” Hermione informed him as the three continued to walk.

“I have chemistry right now,” Harry told them.

“We both have math,” Ron muttered, his mouth pinching to a corner in disappointment.

“It’s okay, I’ll catch you guys later,” Harry answered, opening a map that all the students were given. He looked around the college, his eyes rapidly shifting from door to door as he searched for his classroom number. Draco Malfoy walked in front of him, holding his books. Harry’s eyes fixated on the silver ring wrapped around Draco’s slender finger, but he couldn’t get a proper look of what it was.

“Do you have chemistry, Draco?” Harry spoke up, picking up the pace as he walked.

“Who’s asking?” The Slytherin student mumbled, not turning around once. Harry came to his side but kept his fair distance. Draco’s gaze averted to Harry. “How dare you speak to me,” He said through gritted teeth, standing still. Harry cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at Draco’s face.

“I just asked a question because I’m just a bit lost.”

“Well that’s why you have a map in your hand, is it not?” Draco slightly raised his tone. Harry parted his lips to speak, “Or are you just stupid?” Harry’s eyebrows were knitted. He was open to being acquainted with the Malfoy, but he knows where he stands now.

He fixed his glasses and wet his lips, “Sorry I’ve wasted your time,” Harry continued walking, finding his classroom. Draco eyed him, following him into the classroom. The brunette turned around, seeing the tall boy find a spot in the room. He snarled to himself, sitting at a different table. Harry was honestly having a good first day, but his mood has instantly changed.

“Students,” A man spoke up with a heavy tone. “Professor Snape, your chemistry teacher,” He added, eyeing the classroom with absolutely no expression on his face, in fact he seemed rather bothered. “Open your textbooks to page 532.” Harry listened, but his mind was pondering on the encounter with Draco, and he was still furious. He glanced at him and saw Draco whispering to Pansy. The two eyed Harry, and that only infuriated him even more. He didn’t want to start a scene, especially on his first day but he knew the two were bad mouthing him.

“You speak in my classroom?” The Professor said, eyeing the two Slytherin students. Harry turned his head, along with the rest of the students as they all fixated on Draco and Pansy. “Slytherin… what a disappointment.” Draco’s eyes fell on his books. “I will assess you all a partner, you will work on the task from the page number I have given you, do not speak to anyone else but your working partner,” Professor Snape explained, holding a piece of paper.

“Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas,” Harry had never heard of those students and he watched them sit beside each other, instantly getting along with the task.

“Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson.”

“Sir, I’d feel more comfortable being paired with someone I know,” Pansy cocked an eyebrow at the Professor.

“Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,” Professor Snape moved on, still glaring at Pansy who was looking at Draco with a guilty look. “You can stay after class. Don’t think I’d allow that behaviour to slide, that’s ridiculous,” Snape spat, leaving Pansy without a partner.

“The fuck, Pansy?” Draco breathed, his brows furrowing as he looked at his friend who had no words to say to him. Harry remained seated at his desk and he could see Draco joining him in the corner of his eye.

“We don’t have to work together we can just pretend we are,” Harry muttered, looking at Draco sit beside him. He got a whiff of vanilla and amberwood from the boy as it lingered in the air.

“Whatever,” Draco mumbled, flipping to the task page from his textbook. Harry didn’t exactly know what that meant, but he decided to stay quiet and do his own thing.

“If you’ve got an issue with me, you can go ahead and say it,” Harry breathed out, grabbing a flask.

“I don’t like people. I don’t like your friend,” Draco sternly answered.

“What did Ron do to you? He accidentally bumped into you one time, god what is wrong with you?” Harry was scrunching his expression.

“Do you see how he presents himself?”

There was a dead silence between the two, until Harry scoffed and nodded. “You’re very shallow. How sad is that.”

“I don’t care what you think of me, Potter,” Draco spat.

“Can I tell you something?” Harry asked, continuing before Draco could give him an answer. “No one cares about how bloody rich you are. I see the way you carry yourself, and you’re not any better than anyone else.” Draco glared at Harry; his ocean eyes were piercing.

“Fucking prick,” Draco snapped, jumping from his seat. Harry didn’t flinch, instead he also stood up.

“What in God’s name is going on?” Professor Snape barked, rushing toward the pair. The rest of the class intently watched. Draco’s chest was rising at a fast pace as he huffed. “The two of you separate immediately. Mr Malfoy you will meet me in my office right after class and Mr Potter I will contact Professor McGonagall about this,” Harry gathered his belongings, shifting to another table.

“Absolute children,” Snape sneered, “You’re in college for god’s sake, and it’s your first day.” Harry didn’t expect his conversation with Draco to turn that way, and he never wanted it to escalate. He felt disappointed in himself, and he wasn’t prepared for his meeting with Professor McGonagall. Draco Malfoy is going to make his college life a living hell, _isn’t he?_


	3. three. blur

“Harry, Ron!” Hermione swung their door open, seeing the two asleep in bed. Her eyebrows knitted, and she searched the room for an object. On Ron’s table laid a mini horn, and Hermione smirked at the idea she had in mind. She stood between their beds, pressing on the horn. It alarmed through the room as Harry and Ron jolted, their bodies shooting up.

“For fuck sake,” Ron groaned, looking at Hermione with groggily eyes. Hermione stood before them, with a mischievous smirk painted on her lips. Harry stared at the ceiling, his eyes beginning to slowly shut.

“Harry, I’ll do it again,” Hermione huffed, causing the young man to sit right up again.

“Okay, okay we’re up. What’s so urgent?”

“It’s a Saturday, why would you want to sleep your day away? Anyways, Cedric is throwing a party tonight, care to join me?”

“Cedric…” Ron trailed off, turning to Harry who looked just as confused.

“Cedric Diggory? Hufflepuff? Tall, dark and handsome?” Hermione giggled.

“What is with that tall, dark and handsome nonsense,” Ron muttered, wetting his lips, “I don’t know who he is.”

“He’s a higher year than us, right?” Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Yes,” Hermione confirmed.

“Yeah, he’s a nice guy. Where is this party though?”

“There’s a big hall he rented about forty minutes away from here. We’re allowed to leave the campus on weekends, so he decided to do it there,” She explained, pulling out her phone to show them the text from Cedric.

“Exchanging numbers already hey?” Ron nodded, following with a chuckle.

“There’s flyers about the party all over the school with his number on it dummy, I just wanted to text him about details. I also want to help him decorate the hall.”

“Hermione, I was just getting a crack outta you,” Ron shook his head and Hermione playfully rolled her eyes.

“Well, let’s go tonight,” Harry agreed, swinging his legs off his bed.

“Sure. I’ll be there earlier so just meet me there. I’ll be down in the Great Hall having breakfast, you two should come down soon,” Hermione left, closing the door behind her.

“Well, let’s make this night a good night.”

**-**

Later that night, all the students of Hogwarts college began to get ready and leave to set up the party. “I wonder if people are going to drink and all,” Ron mumbled to Harry as the two jogged upstairs.

“I’m bringing liquor,” Pansy shouted across the hall to another boy, Blaise Zabini. Harry and Ron listened, but didn’t pay no attention to them. “Also, you have a pack of smokes, right?” She added, scrimmaging in her purse.

“Alright, sweet I have liquor too,” Blaise responded, “And nah, I’ve run out.” Ron scrunched his face as he listened to their conversation.

“What are you wearing? I want to at least look decent for Hermione,” The red head blurted to Harry and closed the door behind the two.

“You like her, don’t you?” Harry grinned, opening his closet.

“Well yeah I guess,” Ron’s lips were pinched to a corner. “Nah,” He breathed, “It’s just a crush, I just find her sort of fit, you know,” He chuckled.

“Maybe talk to her tonight,” Harry suggested, removing his grey shirt from his torso and putting a plain, black jumper.

“Eh,” Ron brushed it off and walked to a corner on his side of the room to change. “You think Malfoy’s gonna start a fight with you?” He said, his voice mumbled from a distance.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care,” Harry rose his voice, pulling his denim jeans up.

“He’s a git anyway, don’t you worry,” Ron huffed, grabbing his car keys. He paused and cocked an eyebrow at Harry, pointing to his outfit which was a black and white plaid jacket thrown over a black tee shirt and jeans.

“Um,” Harry muttered, grabbing a denim jacket from his closet. “Maybe try this instead of that jacket.” Ron changed his jacket, staring at the mirror.

“Thanks mate, let’s go.” The two of them rushed down the stairs, down to the parking lot and hopped into Ron’s car.

**-**

The pair stepped out of the car, staring at the large hall that stood before them. Students were outside, smoking and drinking, and loud music bounced off the walls of the building. Two security men stood in front of the entrance; arms crossed. “Harry Potter and Ron Weasley,” Harry spoke to them, waiting for their approval. They nodded in response, opening the door which revealed a gigantic hall that was beaming with flashing lights.

“This kind of makes me nervous,” Ron mumbled, following Harry into the party. A few people were dancing, and couples were making out in different corners of the hall.

“Harry, Ron!” Hermione shouted from afar, running up to the two.

“Good lord,” Ron muttered, watching her run in five-inch heels. She threw her body against Harry’s embracing him in a hug, and then gently gave Ron a hug.

“You look beautiful,” Harry told her, looking at the tight black dress that complimented her curves. Ron stared, for a bit too long.

“Are you alright there, Weasley?” Hermione giggled, clasping her roseate lips.

“You’re bloody gorgeous,” Ron sighed, trying his best not to stare at her figure.

“Why thank you,” She replied, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Let me get you some drinks.”

“Hermione the place looks great,” Harry shouted over the music before she left.

“Thank you!” She shouted back, walking away.

“Harry,” Ron said. “Her face, that dress and those heels… she’s an angel.” Harry let out a deep chuckle, patting his back.

“Guys!” Cedric Diggory greeted them with a big hug. “I haven’t properly spoken to the both of you but I’m Cedric Diggory as you know. It’s great to have you guys in Hogwarts,” He grinned with rosy cheeks.

“Thank you and thank you so much for putting all of this together,” Harry answered.

“No, no, it’s fine,” He yelled, grasping a beer bottle. “I just wanted to welcome a new year with a party, so have as much fun as you want, get piss drunk or go dance!” Hermione joined them, handing them two martinis.

“Made it myself,” She pointed out, a smug look painted on her face.

“Ah, Potter is here,” Draco appeared looking down at Harry.

“Malfoy don’t even think about starting something,” Ron warned him as Cedric and Hermione watched.

“I’m just saying hello,” Draco shouted over the music to Ron. Harry glanced at him.

“Guys don’t fight otherwise I’m going to have to kick the both of you out and I don’t want to do that, don’t give me a reason to,” Cedric said. Draco glanced at the tall brunette and then looked back at Harry.

“I’m sorry about chemistry last time, I just didn’t think you’d react that way, but you were asking for it if I’m going to be honest.” Draco kept his eyes on Harry as he took a swig from the bottle he held. He reeked of expensive cologne and alcohol.

“Do you need something?” Hermione sneered, her arms out. Draco’s gaze shifted to her, and he shot her a rather deathly glare.

“It’s no fuss,” Draco told Harry. “I’ll leave you be.” They all watched Draco, Blaise and Pansy leave the dancefloor.

“Dear God, what was that?” Hermione flattened down her dress. “It’s like he’s looking for a fight.” Harry ignored her comment, watching Draco chatter to Blaise and Pansy. Draco’s gaze fell onto Harry, and Harry instantly looked at Ron.

“Let’s play a game or something,” Harry suggested.

“A game? We’re at a party let’s get pissed or something,” Ron shouted, shoving a shot of vodka in his mouth that burned his throat. Harry squinted at Ron’s expression.

“Go ahead but be careful please, otherwise we’re going to have to babysit you,” Hermione sipped on a red cup full of lemonade. Ron suddenly pulled Hermione against his body, his palm pressing on the small of her back. He danced with her as she threw her head back with laughter. Harry softly smiled at the sight; he didn’t want to ruin their moment.

“Harry, come play truth or dare with us,” Pansy approached him. Harry turned around to his friends who looked like they were having the time of their lives. He was confused, he thought Pansy disliked him and something didn’t feel right. He didn’t see Draco or Blaise with the Slytherin.

“Have a drink, loosen up,” She passed him a drink and Harry happily took a sip of which tasted like lemon and vodka, mixed with a heavy bitterness.

“What is this?”

“Just a mix of soda and vodka.” Harry nodded, and the girl gently grasped his wrist, pulling him to the side of the dancefloor. “Harry is joining us,” She told Draco and Blaise who gave her a look.

“I can go if you want, I’m not sure why she brought me here,” Harry said, receiving a deep chuckle from Blaise.

“Relax, it’s okay,” The boy told him.

“Let’s play truth or dare,” Pansy ignored Harry’s comment. “Draco first, truth?” She turned to the pale boy who leaned against the wall with his hands deep into his pockets.

“Truth.”

“What’s your type in a woman?” She questioned. Harry rose an eyebrow in confusion, looking away from Pansy.

“Pansy,” Blaise brought a palm to his face.

“I don’t know,” Draco answered.

“What do you mean? You don’t have a type?”

“I don’t know, I never thought about it.”

“Well who was your first kiss?” Pansy tilted her head to a side.

“A girl in primary school,” Draco wet his lips.

“So, you must have a type, how did she look?”

“Look, why do you care?” Draco scoffed.

“It’s the game man,” Blaise answered, “Just say your type and it’s done.”

“I don’t have a type,” Draco looked at Pansy who didn’t look satisfied with that answer. Harry felt drowsy, and his eyes were suddenly heavy.

“Harry, truth or dare?” Pansy asked.

“I- I um, I don’t- I think I’m going to go back to Ron and Hermione,” He stuttered. Draco eyed the brunette who moved slowly with tired eyes.

“What’s the matter?” He asked. Harry turned to Draco who he couldn’t clearly see. His vision became a blur, and Draco’s voice echoed in his ears. He felt the weight of his body tip, and he was about to meet with the ground until Draco caught him.

“What the fuck happened?” Draco rose his voice as Blaise yelled for Ron and Hermione. Draco held Harry whose head kept falling back, and so he placed Harry’s head safely into his palm.

“What happened?” Pansy shrieked as Hermione and Ron rushed toward the scene. Harry faintly heard the footsteps and voices of Hermione and Ron, but it became more and more of a blur each second. The rest of the students began to watch and approach Draco who had panic painted across his face.

“Jesus fuck,” Draco breathed, “Just hold on,” He told Harry whose eyes were slowly shutting.

“Hold on.”


	4. four. truth

“Put him in,” Hermione told Draco who carried Harry, along with Ron as they carried Harry into the car.

“I’ll be back soon just wait,” Draco told Blaise and Pansy. Ron glanced at Hermione when he heard that the Malfoy was coming along.

“He’ll be fine with us,” Ron told the Slytherin who frowned.

“Did anyone give him a drink? Or see him pick something up? Did he take something?” Hermione spoke quickly, locking in Harry’s seatbelt and snaking her arm around him. Draco listened to Hermione, looking at the ground. Ron watched him intently.

“You fucking prick,” Ron scowled, shoving the lanky boy. Draco stumbled back, his eyes widening.

“I didn’t do anything!” He barked at Ron, stepping forward and leaving the smallest gap between the two.

“Would you two stop it!” Hermione shouted. We need to get Harry to a hospital as soon as possible he hasn’t even woken up yet.”

“Malfoy hates Harry, who else would have done this? I’m not stupid,” Ron’s tone was deep. Blaise turned to Pansy who looked rather neutral.

“What did you give to Harry before you brought him to us?” Blaise asked her. The rest of the group turned to Pansy who tugged at her sleeves.

“Are you serious? Why would I-“

“Pansy what did you do?” Draco sternly interrupted her. Ron kept an eye on Draco.

“Why would Pansy do this? You did it.”

“Oh fuck off,” Draco spat at the Weasley. “Pansy,” He added.

“I just wanted Harry to loosen up so I put a powder in his drink, it’s just a funny thing he’s gonna be-“

“You what?” Hermione shouted. “You drugged him? Are you bloody sick or what?”

“Pansy, what kind of shit is this?” Blaise asked her. Ron took a deep breath in, wetting his lips and walking away from the group.

“Leave,” Draco ordered, looking at the girl whose eyes appeared glass like. “Just go.” She stepped back, turning to walk back into the hall. Hermione held Harry who began to move his head, slowly blinking.

“I’m bringing him back to the college,” Ron said, climbing into the front seat.

“Guys,” Harry mumbled, widening his eyes. He grunted, attempting to sit up but Hermione gently held him down.

“Harry,” Hermione whispered, “You’re okay. You’re safe.” Draco watched Harry who was observing his surroundings. Harry was surprised to see the tall boy standing before him outside of the car.

“Malfoy?” His words were slurred. Draco remained quiet, swallowing hard.

“Harry, we’re going to get you back to the college. Pansy Parkinson drugged you, mate. You’re okay we’re going home,” Ron reassured him. Harry couldn’t even process what he was being told, he was completely lost.

“Draco and Blaise stay here. We’ll just see you tomorrow morning,” Hermione pulled the car door shut as did Ron. The two Slytherin students watched the car drive away, and Draco felt a burning pit cave inside his stomach. He didn’t exactly like the boy, but he didn’t hate him either. In fact, he felt horrible over what happened and all he wanted to do was crawl in his bed and sleep the night -away.

**_**

The next morning wasn’t a good morning for a few of the students of Hogwarts. Some had an amazing night, and others not so much. Harry awoke, rubbing his eyes before he checked the time on his phone, the beaming light making him squint. It was a Sunday, so waking up a little late wasn’t any harm. He wearily looked around the room, seeing Ron scrolling through his phone.

“Morning,” Harry mumbled, causing Ron to dump his phone away.

“Hey- hey how are you doing?” Ron stuttered, sitting up.

“I’m okay,” Harry slightly nodded. Ron waited for him to continue but was surprised that Harry didn’t have more to say.

“You know what happened last night, right?”

“Honestly, not really. I just remember being in a car. I feel like we went home so early, was the party terrible?” Harry questioned.

Ron’s mouth parted into an ‘o’ shape and the thought of Harry finding out he was drugged made him feel sick. He didn’t even know what was ahead for Pansy.

“Look, last night you scared us.” Harry listened, crossing his legs on his bed. “Pansy invited you to play truth or dare with Draco and Blaise. Hermione and I didn’t know because- well I was having the time of my life dancing with her. But then, you fainted, or you blacked out,” Harry was still. “You fell but Malfoy caught you. It was horrifying to be honest, I just heard Blaise scream for Hermione and I so we took you to the car. Pansy had put something in your drink,” He breathed, watching Harry.

“I remember she gave me a drink…”

“Mate why would you take that? Always make sure you get your own drink at a party, and it’s Pansy Parkinson.”

“I just- I didn’t think of anything about the drink.”

“Yeah but you should know that.”

“I don’t ever go to parties much, I just didn’t think of it.”

“Your parents never told you about those things?” Harry remained quiet. “It’s alright, it’s a lesson in a way. I hope Pansy gets what she deserves. Don’t hang around that crowd,” Ron told Harry, climbing out of his bed. “I thought that Malfoy did something,” He added. “Nearly got in a punch on with the git.” Ron sat on Harry’s bed, placing his hand on his shoulder. “You scared me.” Harry pulled Ron in, wrapping his arms around his neck and the two stayed in that position for a few seconds.

“I’m going to head to the bathrooms and have a shower,” Harry shot up, grabbing his toiletries and a new change of clothes. He left the dorm and walked through the large building, passing many students who were already eyeing him.

“Harry Potter,” A soft voice said which startled him. He turned around to see a pale girl who wore a pastel yellow matching set with a top and a frilly skirt. Her long locks of platinum swayed behind her. “I saw the catastrophe that happened yesterday, and I just wanted to ask if you’re okay,” She smiled. Harry cocked an eyebrow, thinking the drugs must’ve hit him hard because he had no clue who this young woman was.

“I’m Luna Lovegood, my apologies. I believe we have never met, but I saw what happened. I just wanted to check on you.”

“Hi, Luna. It’s nice of you to do that, I appreciate it. I’m fine thanks I’m just a little lost,” He spoke, gripping onto his bag of toiletries, “Well I’m going to have a shower, it was a pleasure meeting you,” He waved to her and she did the same. She watched him rush off, wishing she had time to have a conversation with him. He entered the empty bathroom, setting his bag down and taking a breath. He removed his pyjamas and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water trickle down his face. He hadn’t seen any teachers yet, but he knew that he’d be questioned about what happened last night. He felt anger about what Pansy did, and it only made him question if Draco Malfoy was in on it too. After he scrubbed himself and was finished drowning in his own thoughts, he dried himself off and wrapped his towel around his waist, stepping out.

“Fuc-“ He blurted out, seeing Draco standing in front of the mirrors.

“Sorry I was just fixing my hair,” Draco kept looking at the mirror, though he could slightly see Harry on the side. He felt a bit anxious seeing Harry after that night, and in this moment, he didn’t have many thoughts.

“That’s alright,” Harry said, fluffing his hair with another towel which strands of his chocolate brown hair stick up in different directions.

“How are you feeling?” Draco cleared his throat.

“I don’t know. I’d love an explanation for last night.” Draco turned around to face the young man, his eyes falling on his torso and then back to his face.

“I don’t know what you want from me, but I was not involved in Pansy’s stupid idea. I was just enjoying myself with Blaise on the side of the party, and then she brought you to us.”

“And you think I’d believe you? After your coldness towards Ron and I who haven’t done anything to you.” Draco listened, but didn’t have an answer to that.

“I’ve told you the truth. I caught you when you blacked out. Yeah, you’re not my favourite person but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried when you fell. Look,” Draco huffed, “I haven’t spoke to Pansy since last night. Blaise and I aren’t happy with her, and she’s going to face serious consequences with Snape and McGonagall and that’s all I can tell you. You think I’m proud of what Pansy did?” Harry looked anywhere but at Draco’s alarmingly sky-blue eyes.

“Why’d you take the drink from her anyway?”

“I don’t know. I just didn’t think about it properly. Forget about it, thanks for being there I guess,” Draco scrunched his expression when Harry said that.

“I’m not asking for a thank you I’m just asking for you to believe me,” He finished, pushing the door open and leaving Harry in the bathroom. Grabbing his clothes and throwing them on, Harry thought about the meeting ahead with Pansy, first week of college and things were already crashing.


	5. five. unravel

“Harry Potter,” Professor McGonagall called out. He turned to see Pansy Parkinson, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape standing together. He walked toward them as McGonagall made her way to her office, and they all followed. Pansy glanced at Harry, tugging on the sleeves of her hoodie, but Harry didn’t look at her once.

“Sit down,” McGonagall ordered, her eyes not leaving Pansy. “I’m extremely disappointed to hear this news. It’s the beginning of the school year, and Lord help me you will face serious consequences as a result of your actions,” She spoke to Pansy. Harry’s eyes fixated on the brunette girl. “Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini have explained to us what occurred that night. Mr Potter,” McGonagall laid her palm out towards him, “I’m very sorry that this happened. I have contacted your Aunt and Uncle about it. They are fully aware.” Harry swallowed, thinking about how stressed Aunt Petunia probably was.

“Miss Parkinson, I have also reached out to your parents who are very disappointed in you, as they should be. I won’t explain what you have done because you know better than anyone what you did. You will be suspended for two whole months from this college. You will be banned from any recreational activities and any parties or gatherings for the whole year. You also owe all of your teachers plenty of added work, and that will be sent to you.” Pansy’s eyebrows were knitted, and her knee was bouncing up and down at a rapid pace. “You are very lucky that Harry was safe. You are on your last warning, if I have to hear another peep about you, you will be expelled from Hogwarts college.” Silence filled the room as the Professor eyed her. “Do you understand me?” She barked, and Pansy nodded. Professor Snape and Dumbledore didn’t say a word, but Snape was infuriated about his student’s actions. “Leave.” The two shot up, leaving the classroom. “Oh,” McGonagall stopped them, “I advise you apologise to Mr Potter, but only do it if you mean it.” Pansy glanced at Harry who left the room.

“Harry,” She called out, but he continued to walk on. She watched Draco join him, which was very odd to her.

“Well?” Draco breathed, walking beside Harry, his hands digging in his pockets as always.

“Would you sod off, Malfoy? What- are we suddenly friends because your best friend fucked up?” Harry snapped. “You don’t care about me; you care about what’s going to happen to her.” Anger boiled in Malfoy’s veins. Rejection wasn’t something he usually felt and coming from Potter, it fuelled him up even more.

“Why would I be asking you what happened? I’d just ask her. You should be thankful that I’m even trying here.” Harry’s expression lit up, with widened eyes.

“Trying what exactly?” He scoffed, following with a smug smile. “Ever since you helped me that night, I suddenly have to thank you.” Draco looked down at Harry, his piercing grey eyes staring at the bright green in Harry’s, but he didn’t say a word.

“I’m not talking to Pansy now, because I hate what she did. We’re not friends but at least I’m bloody trying here,” He rose his voice.

“But what are you doing besides ask me how I am or what happened?”

“For fuck sake at least I’m asking you how you are!” Draco took a deep breath in through gritted teeth, running his slender fingers through his shiny hair. He hated that Harry knew that he cared. He didn’t want to show him that, so he felt better to convince himself that he doesn’t care. “I won’t bother anymore.” He left.

“I apologise,” Harry huffed, and Draco paused. “I’m okay.” Hermione and Ron stood a few feet away from the two.

“Are they suddenly besties now or something?” Ron muttered.

“I honestly have no clue,” Hermione answered.

“Draco,” A voice echoed through the hallway, capturing many of the student’s attention. Draco watched his father approach him and Harry.

“Father, what are you doing here?” He questioned softly, and Harry noticed the sudden change in his tone. He’s never heard the Malfoy speak with such a graceful tone. It was honestly strange to Harry.

“I’ve come to check on you, son. I’m aware of what happened that night,” He finished, breathing in to shift his gaze onto Harry Potter. “You are?”

“This is Ha-“

“Oh- Harry, Harry Potter,” He let his hand out, gently shaking the man’s hand. Draco eyed Harry who interrupted him, but not on purpose.

“Lucius Malfoy.”

“I’ll let you go,” Harry whispered, joining Hermione and Ron.

“Friends with the enemy now?” Ron tilted his head on an angle.

“We’re not friends. I’d say we don’t dislike each other anymore though. We’re neutral,” The Gryffindor hummed. Hermione and Ron paused.

“Harry, that’s wonderful then. It’s better to start the year like this,” Hermione grinned, her smile leaving when the Malfoy’s conversation grew louder. They all watched as Lucius toned his voice down, standing in front of a very still Draco who almost appeared afraid.

“Someone’s got daddy issues,” Ron scoffed, receiving an unpleasant look from Hermione. Lucius Malfoy left the college, finding his way out with the long, charcoal trench coat that swayed behind him.

“Is everything alright?” Harry asked him. Draco fiddled with his ring, his eyes searching his surroundings.

“Don’t worry,” He told him, walking away and rushing up the flight of stairs.

“Dear lord you’re fast,” said Luna Lovegood. Malfoy stopped walking, reaching the top of the stairs to see the petite blonde girl looking at him.

“I don’t kn-“

“Luna Lovegood,” She hummed, analysing the drained eyes of the young man. “You don’t look so well. Can I help you with something?” Draco felt a tad bit awkward, but he suddenly felt calm. The panic that overcame his body suddenly left, and he realised he still didn’t give her an answer.

“I- Yeah, I don’t feel so good,” He breathed, gripping onto the rail of the staircase and bending his knees to sit down on the steps, and so did Luna. This young lady was a bit odd to the Malfoy, and he felt strange talking to someone he barely knew.

“I know this may feel a little weird, but it’s okay,” She clasped her roseate lips, looking at Draco. “Is this about Cedric Diggory’s party?” Draco shook his head, clearing his throat.

“No, no. Just personal matters I guess.”

“Ah, yes. Those times are a struggle but hey, you’ll overcome it.” He listened to her.

“Do you go through those times?” He innocently asked her.

“Of course. Everyone does at some point in their lives. It’s just a matter of whether you want to be positive or negative about it.” Silence surrounded the pair, but Draco liked the silence. _God why am I talking to a random girl?_ It was odd, because he doesn’t know how to open up to anyone, especially a girl he has never had a conversation with, but for some reason he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to stay here.

“How do you be positive?” Draco bowed his head.

“Believe that everything is going to be okay. Surround yourself with people that make you happy, talk to people and do something you love,” She told him.

“Do you even know my name?” He attempted to hide a grin, but she could sense it.

“Draco Malfoy,” She sweetly smiled. He scoffed, the corners of his mouth tugging to fall into a small.

“Are you alright?”

“Not really. It’s just my father. Pressure,” He finished.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Draco was quiet. He wanted to talk to someone, and Luna Lovegood surprisingly made him feel at ease. But he didn’t know her either which made him hesitant, but he just wanted to breathe. Usually, he’d be reluctant to even speak to someone, but it was different this time.

“You know, you don’t have to tell me, Draco.” He blinked at the sound of his name leave her lips. “You don’t know me, and I don’t know you. So, we can just sit here.” A slight weight was lifted from his shoulders, and the tight knot pitted in his stomach unravelled.

“I like this,” He lowly mumbled. Perhaps this would be the start of a friendship, maybe a friendship Draco Malfoy never knew he needed. Even though it wasn’t much, sitting in silence next to someone who brought him unexpected comfort made him want to stay in this moment, forever.


End file.
